Warum?
by Riku Hana
Summary: Warum immer diese summarys??? lest die einleitung, dann wißt ihrs.
1. Einleitung

Disclaimer  
  
Soweit ich das hier überblicken kann, ist keine der Figuren mir. Alle gehören sie J.K.Rowling. Genauso Hogwarts, der Hogwartsexpress, Gleis 9 ¾ und alles andere, was aus den Büchern ist. Nur die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction und was ich daraus gemacht habe, ist mein Verdienst. Na ja, und die magische Lichtung gehört noch mir.  
  
Inhalt  
  
Kurz gesagt, es geht um Severus Snape. Warum er so ist, wie er ist. Jedenfalls wie ich mir vorstelle, weshalb er so ist, wie er ist. Im ersten Kapitel gibt es ein Treffen mit Sirius und Remus, im zweiten kommt Lucius zu ... Besuch. Und im dritten spinn ich einfach das weiter, was ich angefangen habe. Ach im dritten wird es wieder einen Rückblick geben. Zu dem Tag an der Peitschenden Weide. Im vierte Kapitel trifft Severus für sich eine Entscheidung und Salazar Slytherin und Draco Malfoy spielen bei dieser eine nicht unwichtige Rolle ...  
  
Pairings  
  
Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy. Remus j. Lupin/Sirius Black. Mal schauen ob noch mehr kommt . aber ich denke schon. Bin sehr zuversichtlich. ^^  
  
Warnungen  
  
Wahrscheinlich könnten meine verqueren Gedanken den Ein oder Anderen schocken. Betrachtet euch also für gewarnt. Wer auf wilde Sexorgien hofft, sei enttäuscht. Es ist ein bisschen Slash dabei, aber das sieht man ja schon unter dem Stichwort Pairings. Noch eine Warnung zum neuen Kapitel ... meiner Meinung nach ist es nicht so gut geworden, aber ich hoffe trotzdem dass das euch nicht davon abhält mir Reviews zu schreiben.  
  
Reviews  
  
Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen, dass ich mich von Reviews ernähre und deshalb gerne welche hätte. Die Fanfiction wird so lange fortgesetzt, wie ich Reviews bekomme. Ich freu mich über Lob und Kritik mit der ich was anfangen kann. Also schreibt, dass die Tastatur qualmt. Schließlich schreibe und veröffentliche ich die Fanfiction für Andere und nicht für mich und ich will wissen, was ich gut mache oder wo ich mich noch verbessern kann. Nur so schafft man es, hochwertiges Zeug zu schreiben. Und das will ich. Besonders bei diesem Kapitel (Löwe und Schlange) brauche ich Bestätigung. Ich habe eigentlich keine Ahnung wie dieses Kapitel geworden ist, wie es jetzt ist, ich habe einfach nur geschrieben und als ich es dann gelesen habe, war ich sehr skeptisch, ob sich das einer bis zum Ende antun wird, aber ich versuche dass das nächste Kapitel besser wird. Versprochen.  
  
Danke. 


	2. Warum hasst ihr euch?

Warum?  
  
Schnee fiel auf die bereits weißen Ländereien von Hogwarts, als Severus Snape sich auf den Weg seines alltäglichen Abendspazierganges machte. Er nutze diesen, um sich über verschiedene Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten, Gedanken zu machen. Zur Zeit wurde diese Spaziergänge dermaßen ausgeweitet, dass er regelmäßig erst gegen Ende des Abendessen in der Großen Halle erschien. Lord Voldemort war nun schon vor einem guten halben Jahr wieder auferstanden und Severus hatte es geschafft, ihn davon zu überzeugen, ihn wieder in den Kreis der Todesser aufzunehmen. Nun stand er unter einer permanenten Kontrolle. Lucius besuchte ihn fast täglich, um sich von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen. Die Treffen mit Lucius waren zwar von Misstrauen und Kälte überschattet, aber Severus genoss sie trotzdem. Wenn Lucius - wie in ihrer Vergangenheit, als Voldemort auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht stand oder noch früher, als sie noch gemeinsam zur Schule gingen - nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht mit ihm das Bett teilte und ihm von seinen Träumen erzählte - von Träumen, in denen sie Beide die Welt regierten und nach Ihren Vorstellungen formten - fühlte sich Severus (so ungern er das zugab) sicher. Sicher vor Voldemort, sicher vor den anderen Todessern, die ihm immer noch misstrauten. Sicher vor seinen Ängsten zu Versagen. Aber Lucius würde vor Morgen nicht wieder kommen. Um ihn brauchte er sich heute keine Gedanken zu machen. Probleme bereitete ihm heute der Gedanke, wie weit er gehen muss, um einerseits Voldemort zu besänftigen, was seinen Verrat anging und andererseits wie weit er gehen kann, ohne zuviel Unschuldige mit der Zubereitung der Tränke für den Dunklen Lord zu schaden. In Gedanken versunken fielen ihm plötzlich zwei Gestalten in den Blickwinkel. Die eine war eindeutig ein Mann. Seine Haltung war leicht gebeugt und seine Bewegungen waren langsam und wirkten müde. Das andere war ein Hund. Beide sahen in seine Richtung, soviel konnte Severus erkennen. Je näher er denn beiden kam, desto klarer wurden ihre Konturen bis er schließlich wusste, um wen es sich hier handelte. Sirius Black, den Mann, den er seit seiner Schulzeit hasste und auch wenn Dumbledore verlangte, dass sie ihre Feindschaft begruben, konnte er nicht umhin, bei seinem Anblick erst einmal zu fluchen. Der andere was Remus. Remus J. Lupin. Ihn mochte Severus schon mehr, wenn man von mögen sprechen konnte. Was wollten sie von ihm? Schienen sie doch nur auf Severus gewartet zu haben.  
  
"Sprecht. Es ist kalt und ich möchte nicht ewig hier draußen verbringen."  
  
Seine Stimme war kälter als die Temperaturen und eisiger als der Wind, der wehte.  
  
"Trotzdem streunst du einsam hier draußen herum, ohne dass wir dich darum bitten mussten."  
  
Verächtlich schnaubte Severus als Sirius sich in einen Menschen verwandelte.  
  
"Fangt keinen Streit an ihr zwei. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als Nettigkeiten auszutauschen. Können wir uns bitte einen Platz suchen, wo es nicht ganz so kalt ist?"  
  
Remus erntete fragende Blicke. Wo sollten sie hin? Sirius wurde immer noch gesucht und er konnte sich schließlich nicht als Hund an einem Gespräch beteiligen. Und wer wusste sicher, dass Lucius keinen Abhörzauber in den Räumlichkeiten von Severus platziert hatte? Da keiner von den beiden einen Vorschlag machte, setzte sich der ehemalige Lehrer von Hogwarts in Bewegung. Seine Schritte lenkte er in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide. Severus erschauerte, als er erkannte, dass es zur Heulenden Hütte gehen würde. Für ihn war es ein Ort der schrecklichen Ereignisse. Hier war er fast von einem Werwolf - Remus, wie er sich wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst wurde - angegriffen und hier hatte er Black nach vielen Jahren wiedergesehen. Ein ganzes Jahr war er wegen diesem von Dementoren umgeben gewesen, hatte immer wieder seine Opfer aus der Zeit des ungebrochenen Gehorsams für den Dunklen Lord schreien gehört, die gestapelten Leichen gesehen und immer wieder die Szene an der Peitschenden Weide durchmachen müssen. In jener traumatischen Nacht seiner Jugend hatte er sich Lucius völlig hingegeben und war kurz danach zu einem Todesser geworden. Er war damals von dem Wunsch beherrscht, es Black und seinen Freunden heimzuzahlen. Und das konnte er nur, wenn er Macht besaß. Nur wegen Black war er ein Todesser geworden. Das machte er ihm heute im Stillen immer noch zum Vorwurf.  
  
In der heulende Hütte angekommen zauberte Remus ein Feuer in den Kamin und nach Sekunden wurde es behaglich warm in der Hütte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch keine Stühle anbieten kann, bei denen das Polster nicht zerfetzt ist, aber..."  
  
"...die Möbelpreise sind ja zur Zeit auch Wucher, nicht wahr Severus?"  
  
Sirius erntete einen kalten Blick von Severus, der sich vorsichtig auf einen der Stühle setzte. Mit einem kurzen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab, hatte er auf den Tisch eine Kanne mit dampfenden Tee und zwei Tassen gezaubert. Dankbar sah Remus ihn an. Sirius wollte erst eine Bemerkung darüber machen, dass sie zu dritt waren und Severus sich verzählt haben muss, ließ es aber dann doch und zauberte sich selbst noch eine Tasse hinzu und goss ihnen allen ein.  
  
"Also, was wollt ihr?"  
  
"Mit dir reden."  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Es hat keinen Sinn, Remus. Er wird uns nicht zuhören. Und außerdem ist es egal. Jetzt zählen wichtigere Dinge."  
  
"Dann kann ich ja wieder gehen."  
  
"Severus! Bleib! Hör nicht auf ihn!"  
  
"Hätte ich das nur damals getan! Dann wäre vieles nicht passiert!"  
  
"Ach ja? Was denn? Was wäre den so großartig anders verlaufen?"  
  
"Nachdem du versucht hast mich umzubringen, bin ich zu Lucius und habe ihn gebeten, mich auch zu einem Todesser zu machen! Davor war es mir nicht wichtig gewesen, aber dann wollte ich nur noch Rache! Ich wurde zu einem von Voldemorts treuesten Jünger und habe ihm verraten, dass Peter das schwache Glied in eurer Mitte ist! Ich wollte, dass Voldemort dich umbringt! Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er es auf Potter abgesehen hatte! Als ich es erkannte, war es schon fast zu Ende! Ich ging zu Dumbledore und habe ihm aus Schuldgefühlen und weil ich hoffte, so James retten zu können, gesagt, dass es einen Verräter in eurer Mitte gibt und das es Pläne gibt, die Familie Potter umzubringen! Ich wollte nie, dass James stirbt! Zwar hatte ich ihn gehasst, weil er einer der Marauder war, aber er hatte mir trotzdem das Leben gerettet! Ich wollte nur, dass du stirbst! Dich habe ich bis aufs Blut gehasst. Dich wollte ich sterben sehen!"  
  
Entsetzt sahen Remus und Sirius Severus, der in seiner Wut aufgestanden war, an. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, seine Augen geweitet und feucht, eine Träne lief ihm bereits die Wange hinunter. Nach einer Sekunde der Sprachlosigkeit ging Remus mit erhobener Hand vor und wollte anscheinend die Träne wegstreichen, als Sirius ihn aus dem Weg drängte und sich vor Severus aufbaute. Hasserfüllte Blicke trafen sich.  
  
"Du willst also behaupten, dass das alles meine Schuld war? Das ich schuld an Lilys und James Tod bin?"  
  
"Ja, das will ich."  
  
"Aber das bin ich nicht! Jedenfalls nicht so, wie du es mir in die Schuhe schieben willst! Ich bin schuldig in der Hinsicht, dass ich ihnen geraten habe, Peter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen! Peter... wenn du Dumbledore gesagt hast, dass es einen Verräter unter uns gibt, warum hast dann nicht gesagt, dass es Peter ist?"  
  
"Weil nur drei Leute wussten, dass er es ist. Er, Voldemort und ich! Ihr wärt doch geradewegs zu ihm gelaufen und hättet ihn gestellt! Voldemort hätte sich gefragt, wie ihr auf die Idee gekommen seid, dass Peter ein Verräter ist. Schließlich habt ihr bis zu jenem Moment keine Ahnung davon gehabt. Das Ergebnis wäre mein sofortiger Tod gewesen. Und sowohl damals als auch heute hänge ich an meinem Leben."  
  
"Das ist verständlich..."  
  
"Remus! Halt dich da raus!"  
  
"Warum? Warum soll ich mich da raushalten? Alles hat doch angefangen, als ich ihn angefallen habe."  
  
"Nein, das ist falsch, Remus. Alles hat schon viel früher angefangen."  
  
"Ja, alles begann viel früher."  
  
"Wann früher? Wann soll es begonnen haben?"  
  
//***//  
  
Aufgeregt huschten die Schüler über den Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Im Zug saßen bereits zwei Jungen. Es handelte sich bei ihnen um Severus Snape und Sirius Black. Sie waren aufgeregt. Würden sie doch endlich nach Hogwarts kommen. Hogwarts, DIE Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Sie kannten sich seit sie gemeinsam in die Windeln "geschissen" haben, wie sie selbst immer sagten. Zwar war es nie so gewesen, dass sie eine besonders tiefe Freundschaft verband, aber irgendwie waren sie immer zusammen gewesen. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten beide im Ministerium für Zauberei, sie gingen beide in den selben Kindergarten und auf der selbe Grundschule in der selben Klasse. Und nun würden sie zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen. Ob sie wohl auch in die gleichen Häuser verteilt wurden? Sie waren sich nicht sicher. Schließlich waren sie ganz und gar unterschiedlich. Aber sie waren schon immer zusammen gewesen, sie würden schon in das gleiche Haus kommen. Natürlich hatten sie schon von ihren Eltern viel über die Schule und ihre Häuser und den Begründern von Hogwarts gehört. Im Moment der Abreise diskutierten sie gerade, welcher der beiden männlichen Begründer in einem Kampf wohl der Gewinner gewesen wäre. Die Frauen waren von dieser Frage ausgeschlossen. Frauen kämpften nicht. Sirius war der festen Meinung es wäre Godric Gryffindor gewesen. Severus argumentierte, dass Salazar Slytherin viel stärkere Zauber kannte und außerdem Parsel sprechen konnte - ein ganz klarer Vorteil in seinen Augen.  
  
"Godric war stärker."  
  
"Aber er konnte kein Parsel!"  
  
"Wozu? Er hat Salazar mit seinem Zauberstab eins auf dem Hut gegeben und das war's gewesen! Dann hat Salazar nicht mehr viel sprechen könne und Godric hatte gewonnen."  
  
"Dann war sein Zauberstab wohl so groß wie eine Keule!"  
  
"Ja, war er auch."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es halt."  
  
"Das kannst du gar nicht wissen. Das ist nicht wissenschaftlich belegt."  
  
"Ist mir doch egal."  
  
"Ach, du bist doof. Mit die kann man nicht vernünftig diskutieren."  
  
"Um was geht es hier?"  
  
Ein blonder Junge stand plötzlich mit seinen Koffern in der Tür. Sein blasses Gesicht strahlte Überlegenheit aus. Sirius war empört über die ungefragte Einmischung des Fremden und wollte ihn schon aus dem Abteil weisen, als ein weiterer Junge mit schwarzem Haar dazu kam und fragte, ob er sich noch mit dazu setzen dürfte, da der Zug restlos besetzt war. Sirius schluckte seinen Ärger runter und lud Beide ein, in ihrem Abteil Platz zu nehmen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge stellte sich als James Potter und der blonde als Lucius Malfoy vor. Severus fing ein Gespräch mit Lucius an und so blieb Sirius nicht viel weiter übrig, als sich mit James zu unterhalten. Schnell stellte man einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem jeweiligen Gesprächspartner fest und es wurde eine angenehme Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Jedenfalls bis sie wieder auf das Thema Gryffindor gegen Slytherin kamen. Wie sich herausstellte, waren sämtliche Malfoys Slytherins und sämtliche Potters Gryffindors gewesen. Während Severus und Sirius das Gespräch in einen freundlichen Ton halten wollten, wurden James und Lucius immer frostiger zueinander. In Hogwarts angekommen, hassten sie sich. Kurz vor der Prozedur scherzten Severus und Sirius noch miteinander und wünschten sich viel Glück. Danach gingen sie in ihre jeweiligen Häuser ein jeder in einem Gespräch mit ihrer Zugbekanntschaft vertieft. Während die Monate im ersten Schuljahr an Hogwarts vorbei gingen, sahen sich die beiden immer nur im Kreuzfeuer ihrer inzwischen besten Freunde und da ihre Freundschaft nie besonders eng war, löste sie sich auf. Mit der Zeit fingen sie an, das andere Haus und deren Mitglieder zu hassen. Sie legten sich gegenseitig herein, wussten sie doch genug vom Anderen, um ihm zu schaden.  
  
//***//  
  
"So war es gewesen."  
  
"Ja, so war es."  
  
"Ihr wollt mir tatsächlich einreden, dass euere Freundschaft nur wegen dem Häuserstreit auseinander ging? Das ist doch nicht wahr."  
  
"Es war keine wirkliche Freundschaft. Es war eher eine... Kameradschaft. Nachdem wir in unsere Häuser eingeteilt worden waren, hatten wir "richtige" Freunde, die uns viel näher waren, als wir es je waren."  
  
"Eines Tages trafen wir uns zufällig in der Bibliothek. Wir waren allein dort. Erst ignorierten wir uns, dann ging ich zu Sirius. Slytherin hatte am Wochenende zuvor den Quidditchcup gewonnen und ich wollte ihn ein wenig reizen. Er sah verstört aus, ich dachte, es lag daran, dass sie verloren hatten..."  
  
"Meine Eltern waren zu dem Zeitpunkt gestorben. Ich hatte kurz zuvor den Brief erhalten. Als dann Severus kam, und mich anfing mit ärgern, setzte es bei mir total aus und ich sagte ihm, er solle an jenem Abend in die Heulende Hütte gehen, ich wolle mich dort mit ihm duellieren. Ich erklärte ihm, wie er an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei käme. Ich wusste nicht, dass Vollmond war. Ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr. Nur, dass ich ihn hasste, weil er mich in dem Moment, in dem ich alleine sein wollte, ärgerte und das ich mich mit ihm duellieren wollte. In der Schule hätten sie uns wahrscheinlich erwischt, deshalb wollte ich, dass wir es in der Heulenden Hütte machten. Am Abend bist du dann fortgebracht worden und ich wurde mir meines Fehlers bewusst. Ich erzählte es James und er lief los, um zu retten, was zu retten war..."  
  
"James schaffte es noch, mich vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren, aber der Hass war so groß wie nie zuvor."  
  
Remus schwieg betroffen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie sich während ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts gehasst haben. Und auch, weswegen Sirius Severus zur Weide geschickt hatte. Er hatte es ihm gleich am nächsten Morgen unter Tränen gestanden. Ihre Freundschaft hatte zwar einen kleinen Riss davon getragen, aber Remus hatte verziehen. Schließlich hatte Sirius nicht daran gedacht, dass Vollmond gewesen war, wie er immer wieder beteuert hatte. Auch dass der Häuserkampf einige Opfer verlangt hatte, wusste er. Aber eine Freund... nein, eine Kameradschaft, das hätte er nie vermutet.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen. Im Schloss warten sie wahrscheinlich schon auf mich."  
  
"Severus-!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Können wir uns noch einmal treffen?"  
  
"Meinetwegen. Aber nicht morgen. In zwei Tagen?"  
  
"Ja. Hier?"  
  
"Ja." 


	3. Liebst du mich?

Warum?  
  
Als Severus die Große Halle betrat, beachtete ihn kaum einer. Dass er zu spät zum Essen kam, war inzwischen Gewohnheit geworden und vermisst hatte ihn bisher selten einer. Es störte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass die meisten Schüler ihn hassten. Im Gegenteil, er wollte es so. Sie hatten so das Bestreben es ihm beweisen zu müssen und sie versuchten ihm alles mehr als Recht zu machen. Schließlich wollten sie es nicht riskieren, mehr Punkte als nötig abgezogen zu bekommen. So hielt er es jedenfalls mit den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Die Slytherins nahmen bei ihm eine Sonderstellung ein. Nicht nur, weil er selbst einmal ein Slytherin gewesen und nun Hauslehrer war und alles versuchen würde, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Nein, auch weil die meisten Eltern dieser Schüler nicht zögern würden, ihn umzubringen, waren sie doch alle miteinander Todesser und hassten ihn sowieso für seinen Verrat. Aber konnte es ihnen einer verdenken? Severus war einer der engsten Vertrauten von Voldemort gewesen. Dieser Umstand schrie förmlich Loyalität. Ihm hätten alle bedingungslos ihr Leben anvertraut. Sie waren der Meinung gewesen, dass, wenn er einen von ihnen verraten würde, es für die Sache wäre und nicht für Dumbledore, diesem Muggelfanatiker. Natürlich, die Potters waren tot, sowie es von Anfang an geplant war. Nur Harry hatte überlebt. Und er hatte Voldemort gestürzt. Jedenfalls glaubten sie, dass die Eltern sein Ziel gewesen war. Dass die Potters einen Sohn hatten, hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt nur wenige gewusst. Peter war einer von ihnen. Und da es Peter gewusst hatte, wusste es auch der Dunkle Lord. Und dieser wusste, das dieser Junge seinen Untergang bedeutete. Nur dachte er, dass es erst später sein würde. Wenn Harry die Schule abgeschlossen und Auror geworden wäre. Nicht als kleines, hilfloses Baby.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Severus sah von seinem Teller auf und blickte direkt in die grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass heute Abend dessen Vater auf einen "Besuch" bei ihm vorbeikommen würde. Lucius verstand unter "Besuch" plötzlich im Zimmer stehen, ein bisschen Small Talk betreiben, Severus ins Bett zerren und dann von früher zu reden. Und am nächsten Morgen, wenn Severus aufwachte, lag er allein im Bett. In der Nacht von seinem Liebhaber heimlich verlassen. Ein kleiner Seufzer kam ihm über die Lippen. Gern würde er mal aufwachen und neben sich keinen leeren Platz vorfinden. Die nackte, warme, samtne Haut des Mannes, dem er seit der Schule verfallen war, auch wieder einmal nach dem Aufwachen spüren. Draco sah genauso aus wie sein Vater, als dieser nach Hogwarts ging. Mittelgroß, kräftig gebaut, blondes - schon längeres - Haar, intensive graue Augen, die einem in einem zärtlichen Augenblick alles vom Himmel versprachen und in einem Wütenden einen niederstreckten. Wenn der Besitzer dieser unglaublich schönen Augen in einer nachdenklichen Stimmung war, dann erinnerten sie an einen wolkenbehangenen Himmel im Winter. Einem solchen Himmel wie heute. Die Augen von Draco versuchten arrogant zu blicken, aber sie schafften es nicht wirklich. Sie sahen aus ... wie der Himmel über ihnen. Grau. Wolkenbehangen.  
  
"Was ist Draco?"  
  
"Ich hätte da ein kleines Problem, worüber ich gerne mit ihnen sprechen würde..."  
  
"Um was handelt es sich?"  
  
"Es handelt sich um nichts, was man in einer gefüllten Halle erörtern sollte. Könnten wir uns vielleicht treffen? Wo wir ungestört sind?"  
  
"Kommen sie in einer halben Stunde in mein Büro, dann werde ich mich mit ihnen befassen."  
  
"Danke Professor."  
  
Skeptisch sah Severus Draco hinterher. Was würde der Junge ihm erzählen? Nie zuvor war der malfoy'sche Sprössling zu ihm gekommen, um mit ihm zu reden. Es würde mit Sicherheit ein interessantes Gespräch werden, er musste nur aufpassen, Draco zur rechten Stunde wieder wegzuschicken. Schließlich wollte Lucius heute kommen. Und Severus spürte, dass, was der Junge auch immer auf dem Herzen haben möge, der Vater sollte kein Zeuge dieses Gespräches werden. Kurz vor der Zeit verließ er die Große Halle und ging zu seinem Büro. Draco wartete bereits auf ihn.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, treten sie ein."  
  
"Ja, Professor."  
  
Der Professor schloss das Büro auf, betrat es und ging durch den Raum zu einer weiteren Tür.  
  
"Ich hoffe, es stört sie nicht, ihr kleines Problem in meinem Zimmer zu erörtern. Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und ein Sessel ist bequemer als ein Stuhl."  
  
"Nein Professor, es stört mich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, es ehrt mich aufs..."  
  
"Hör auf mit deiner Schleimerei und sag mir lieber, was du mir sagen willst. Ich habe besseres zu tun als mir ihre 'Nettigkeiten' anhören zu müssen. Das kann ich auch im Unterricht."  
  
"Na- na- natürlich, Professor."  
  
Draco sah Severus, der es sich mit einem Glas Rotwein auf einem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte, noch etwas zögerlich an. Ob er auch einen Sitzplatz angeboten bekommen würde? Es sah nicht so aus. Er würde sich jetzt nicht dazu herablassen seinen Lehrer zu reizen, indem er sich einfach irgendwohin setzte. Der sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an. Was um Himmelswillen, was wollte der junge Malfoy von ihm?  
  
"Nun?"  
  
"Entschuldigen sie, Professor. Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass sie mir das Wort erteilen würden..."  
  
Eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich.  
  
"Also... wissen sie, mein ganzes Leben erzählte mir mein Vater von seiner Jugend und wie er ein Todesser geworden ist und dass, wenn Harry Potter nicht gewesen wäre, ich auch einer geworden wäre. Mich hatten diese Geschichten nie wirklich berührt, müssen sie wissen. Natürlich war ich von den Geschichten begeistert, die mir Vater erzählt hatte. Er kann gut erzählen. Vielleicht wissen sie das ja. Auf jeden Fall, der Dunkle Lord war tot, glaubte man jedenfalls und ich dachte, ich müsste mich nicht wirklich damit auseinandersetzen. Ich habe mir oft vorgestellt ein Todesser zu sein und an Vaters Seite zu kämpfen, aber nun, wo es so weit ist... nun ja, ich habe Angst davor. Angst Menschen umzubringen. Angst zu versagen. Angst nicht so zu sein, wie es alle erwarten. Angst kein Todesser sein zu wollen. Angst einer zu sein. Verstehen sie, was ich meine?"  
  
Der Professor verstand es nur allzu gut. Vor Jahren hatte er die gleichen Ängste gehabt. Angst zu versagen, Angst zu töten, Angst ein Todesser zu sein. Doch ihm wurde die Entscheidung abgenommen. Durch eine Begebenheit, die nach Sirius' Aussage ein Versehen war. Trotz des Vorabends hatte Severus immer noch Zweifel, ob sein alter Feind die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Natürlich, dass die Eltern von ihm gestorben waren, dass hatte Severus schon gehört. Zwar erst viele Tage später, aber er hatte es erfahren. Und er konnte verstehen, dass Sirius ärgerlich darüber war, dass er ihn hatte ärgern wollen und dass er mit ihm ein Duell abhalten wollte. Aber dass er vergessen hatte, dass Vollmond war, das hielt Severus für mehr als unwahrscheinlich.  
  
"Natürlich. Aber was wollen sie jetzt von mir? Dass ich ihre Hand halte und sage: Es wird alles gut? Und: sie werden schon den für sie günstigen Weg gehen? Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihnen auf der einen oder anderen Seite besser ergehen wird. Ich weiß weder wer in diesen Kampf siegen noch wer in ihm verlieren wird. Das wird alles die Zukunft entscheiden. Natürlich entscheiden wir die Zukunft, indem wir uns für die eine oder andere Möglichkeit entscheiden, die uns das Leben vorgibt. Manchmal scheint der eine Weg einfacher. Doch das muss nicht bedeuten, dass er es ist oder bleibt. Wer bequem ist, der wird diesen Weg nehmen. Das werden nicht Wenige sein. Der Andere ist länger, steinig und schwer zu laufen und auch hier wird es einige geben, die auf den bequemen Weg wechseln. Aber die, die es bis zum Ende schaffen durchzuhalten, die werden vielleicht diesen Kampf lebend überstehen. Und nun muss ich sie bitten zu gehen. Ich erwarte Besuch."  
  
"Natürlich Professor. Sie haben mir eben einiges zu Denken gegeben. Ich bin froh, mich ihnen anvertraut zu haben. Danke, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben. Darf ich mir eine Frage erlauben?"  
  
"Frag. Vielleicht werde ich sie beantworten."  
  
"Eigentlich sind es zwei. Die erste ist, ob wir uns nicht vielleicht noch mal ... ausführlicher unterhalten können, wenn sie keinen Besuch erwarten."  
  
"Natürlich. Und die zweite?"  
  
"Für welchen Weg haben sie sich entschieden?"  
  
"Gehen sie bitte."  
  
Severus sah Draco nach, als dieser seine Gemächer verließ. Die ganze Zeit hatte er auf die Frage gewartet. Für sich wusste er, wie er sie beantworten sollte. Zurückgekehrt in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords, um wieder für Dumbledore zu spionieren. Diesmal allerdings musste Severus sich erst wieder hocharbeiten. Diesmal war er keiner aus dem engsten Kreis. Lucius war sicher wieder ganz weit vorn. Karkaroff hingegen war inzwischen tot. Nur wenige Tage nach seiner Flucht hatte Severus die Nachricht erhalten. Eine schwarze Eule brachte ihm den schweren Briefumschlag. Asche fiel heraus, als er ihn öffnete. Asche und ein Bild von Karkaroff. Das Bild bewegte sich nicht. Eine Leiche bewegt sich nicht auf Bildern. Auch nicht auf magischen. Das Dunkle Mal auf Severus' Arm hatte bestialisch geschmerzt. Der letzte von ihnen, der das Quartett um Voldemort komplettiert hatte, war Barty Crouch Jr. gewesen. Er war von ihnen der jüngste gewesen. Aber in Stärke stand er ihnen in nichts nach. Über ein halbes Jahr war es nun schon her, dass der Dementor ihm den Kuss gegeben hatte. Fudge war schon immer ein Stümper gewesen. Ein Stümper und ein Feigling. Im Laufe der letzten Monate hatte sich nichts daran geändert. Verkroch sich im Ministerium und tat, als hätte die Auferstehung Voldemorts nie stattgefunden.  
  
"Du schaust so traurig. Hast du mich schon vermisst?"  
  
Lucius war da. Still und heimlich war er wieder aufgetaucht und hatte sich hinter den Sessel von Severus gestellt. Spöttisch waren sein Lächeln und seine Augen.  
  
"Wann richtest du deine Gemächer endlich traditionell in Grün und Silber ein?"  
  
"Was hast du gegen meine Einrichtung?"  
  
"Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe nichts gegen Schwarz. Aber du bist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Da ist ein wenig Grün nicht fehl am Platze."  
  
Severus sah sich um. Seine Sitzgarnitur (zwei Sessel und eine Couch, aus dem 18./19. Jahrhundert stammend) war mit schwarzem Samt bezogen, die Schränke und der Schreibtisch aus schwarzem Holz (schwarze Eiche, wächst nur im verbotenem Wald). Das Bett, welches im hinteren Teil des Zimmers stand, war aus dem gleichen Holz. Die Bezüge schwarze Seide. Die Vorhänge bildeten die einzigste Ausnahme. Sie waren silbrig leuchtend. Durch einen Zauber konnte keiner Einblick in das Bett nehmen, dafür konnte man aber von innen alles sehen.  
  
"Mir gefällt meine Einrichtung. Du kannst gerne gehen, wenn es dir nicht passt."  
  
"Nein. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt."  
  
Die Arme von Lucius fuhren über den Brustkorb des Anderen.  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich nicht gehen kann. Du hältst mich fest."  
  
"Tatsächlich? Wenn ich morgens aufwache, ist davon nicht so spüren. Dann bist du weg. Und ich allein. Dann halte ich gar nichts mehr fest. Nur die noch warme Decke."  
  
"Aber ich komme doch immer wieder."  
  
"Aus reiner Gewohnheit. Weil deine Frau dich nicht befriedigen kann. Es gibt so viele Gründe, warum du wieder kommst. Aber nicht aus Liebe zu mir."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr."  
  
"Doch. Du liebst mich nicht. Du liebst nur dich selbst. Und du tust alles nur um deiner Selbstwillen. Oder vielleicht noch für den Lord."  
  
"Das tue ich nicht. Wenn es nach dem Lord ginge, wärst du schon lange tot. Ich bin zu ihm gegangen und habe für dich gesprochen. Dass ich dich zurück auf unsere Seite bringen würde. Das du wieder einer von uns werden würdest. Er wollte nicht. Ich habe alles getan, damit er dich wieder in unseren Kreis aufnimmt. Tagelang hat er mich dem Cruciatusfluch unterworfen. Nur um zu sehen, wie ernst es mir damit war..."  
  
"Ich unterlag auch diesem Fluch. Jede Nacht hat er mich heimgesucht. Wochen ... nein, monatelang konnte ich kaum schlafen."  
  
"Alles habe ich getan, damit er dich verschont und nicht tötet. Und wie dankst du es mir? Du behauptest, ich würde dich nicht lieben. Sondern nur mich selbst."  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Aber man wird verbittert, wenn man jeden Morgen aufwacht und das Bett neben einem ist leer."  
  
"Irgendwann wirst du aufwachen und ich werde neben dir liegen. Aber zur Zeit bin ich sehr stark beschäftigt. Der Lord sammelt seine Streitkräfte. Die Vampire haben sich uns schon angeschlossen. Bald werden wir die Lestrangs befreien können. Die Dementoren werden sich uns anschließen. Sie gieren nach den Gefühlen der Menschen. In anderen Ländern wird ebenfalls zum Kampf gegen das "Licht" gerüstet. Nur diese eine Schlacht muss geschlagen werden und wir können die Welt formen, wie sie uns gefällt. Du könntest Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden. Die dunkeln Künste unterrichten. Nicht nur die Verteidigung. Es würden nur noch Reinblüter hier zur Schule gehen."  
  
"Was ist, wenn wir geschlagen werden?"  
  
"Geschlagen?"  
  
"Ja. Unsere Gegner sind Dumbledore. Black. Lupin. Potter..."  
  
"Dumbledore ist ein alter Mann. Black wird von Ministerium gejagt. Solange sie Peter nicht haben, gilt er als schuldig. Lupin ist ebenfalls kein Problem. Wenn das Ministerium Black findet, werden sie Lupin gleich mitnehmen. Ich verwette meinen Besitz, dass er Black Unterschlupf bietet. Das kommt Hochverrat gleich. Und was Potter angeht. Der Junge ist erst 15 Jahre alt. Was soll der uns schon für eine Gefahr sein? Mein Sohn wird sicher mit Leichtigkeit mit ihm fertig."  
  
"Potter ist erst 15, aber in ihm stecken die Kräfte von zwei der stärksten Zauberer, die es zu ihren Lebzeiten gab. Er hat den Lord schon einmal zu Fall gebracht. Wer sagt, dass er es nicht noch einmal schafft? Du kennst ihn nicht. Du hast ihn noch nicht im Unterricht erlebt. Seine Zauberkraft ist immens. Auch wenn er bis jetzt noch nicht gelernt hat sie zu hundert Prozent einzusetzen, er hat Potential genauso stark - wenn nicht gar stärker - zu sein wie der Lord."  
  
"Aber, wie du gesagt hast, er kann seine Kräfte noch nicht zu hundert Prozent einsetzen. Er ist noch nicht stärker als der Lord. Bei seiner Auferstehung konnte er Potter berühren ohne Schmerz zu empfinden. Der Junge allerdings litt höllischste Schmerzen. Und wenn du mal zurückdenkst, der Junge hat immer nur durch Zufälle überlebt. Aber jetzt lass uns ein anderes Thema anschneiden. Oder ganz aufs Reden verzichten."  
  
Inzwischen hatte Lucius auf die Lehne von dem Sessel, auf dem Severus saß, bequem gemacht. Seine Hand knöpfte bereits den Mantel des Lehrers auf, der sich nicht davon beirren ließ und seinen Rotwein trank.  
  
"Möchtest du mir nicht auch ein Glas anbieten?"  
  
"Nein. Dazu müsste ich erst eine neue Flasche aufmachen. Du würdest ein halbes Glas trinken, deinen Spaß haben und morgen wieder verschwunden sein. Und da ich es nicht ertrage, allein zu sein, würde ich den Rest gleich nach dem Aufwachen trinken. Soll ich Alkoholiker werden?"  
  
"Dann lass mich wenigstens von deinen Lippen die letzten Tropfen schmecken."  
  
"Ich hoffte, du würdest das auf jeden Fall tun."  
  
Sanft vereinigten sich beide zu einem langen Kuss. Wie sehr hatte Severus sich danach gesehnt, die samtnen Lippen von Lucius auf den seinen zu spüren? Wie sehr dessen Körper an den eigenen gepresst zu fühlen? Wie lange war es her, dass Lucius ihn - wie jetzt im Kusse vereinigt - vom Sessel in sein Bett führte und ihm da wieder und immer wieder, bis zur totalen Erschöpfung, zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte? Drei Tage. Und doch schien es wie eine Ewigkeit. Er war süchtig nach den Küssen und Berührungen von Lucius. Er fühlte sich nur dann frei, wenn der Mann mit den grauen Augen nackt neben ihm lag, ihn fest im Arm hielt und leise zu ihm sprach. Es war in diesem Augenblick egal, was die Worte bedeuteten. Sie klangen gut. Warm. Beruhigend.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Kannst du nicht einmal hier bleiben bis ich aufgewacht bin? So wie früher, als wir noch in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen? Als wir am frühen Morgen so zusammen lagen und nicht gesprochen haben. Nur auf den Atem und den Herzschlag des Anderen gehört und uns geküsst haben? Ich vermisse diese Zeiten. Ich vermisse dich. Bitte, bleib hier."  
  
"Es geht nicht. Ich habe morgen ein Treffen mit McNair. Dafür muss ich noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen."  
  
"Schade."  
  
"Bist du mir böse?"  
  
"Nein. Dazu liebe ich dich zu sehr."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Schon wieder. Wieder hatte er es nicht gesagt. Und dann sollte Severus glauben, Lucius könne einen Anderen als sich selbst lieben? Nur einmal hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen.  
  
"Ich vermisse sie auch."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Die Zeiten als wir auf Hogwarts zur Schule gingen. Damals hatten wir keine Verpflichtungen. Nur uns selbst. Denk nicht, dass ich diese Zeiten vergessen habe. Ich denke oft an sie zurück. Und gern. Am schönsten war die Nacht, als wir uns zum ersten Mal geliebt haben. In der du ein Todesser geworden bist. Weißt du noch?"  
  
"Ja. Diese Nacht werde ich wohl aus verschiedenen Gründen nie vergessen. Die ganze Woche."  
  
"Es war so schön. Endlich warst du mein. Ganz allein mein."  
  
"Ja. Es war das einzigste Mal, dass du ..."  
  
"Was? Was war das einzigste Mal, dass ich an diesem Abend gemacht habe?"  
  
"Ach nichts. Vergiss es. Ich will jetzt schlafen. Weckst du mich, wenn du gehst? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Gute Nacht Lucius. Bis bald."  
  
Severus schloss die Augen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.  
  
"Gute Nacht Severus."  
  
Lucius würde nicht schlafen. Er schlief nie, wenn er bei Severus war. Er hielt den Mann im Arm und strich ihm durchs Haar. Zugegebenermaßen war es manchmal etwas fettig, aber das nahm dem Mann nichts von seiner Schönheit. Der Körper war wohlgeformt, kein Gramm zuviel oder zu wenig. Die Augen waren dunkel wie die Nacht, man konnte sich in ihnen verirren. Die Lippen schmal und süß. Wie der Rotwein, den er immer trank. Rotwein war die einzigste Sünde die er sich gönnte. Er sah älter aus wie er ist, das stimmte schon, aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er in seinem Leben schon viel durchgemacht hatte. Den Anblick von Leichen hatte er nie ertragen. Deshalb hatte er sich auf Zaubertränke spezialisiert. In seinem Labor hatte er sich immer sicher gefühlt. Dort war er der Meister gewesen. Keiner konnte ihm dort etwas vormachen. Wie Lucius es doch immer genossen hatte, daneben zu sitzen und ihm bei der Zubereitung zuzusehen. Als der Morgen graute, stand er auf, zog sich an und kurz bevor er ging, setzte er sich noch einmal in das Bett. Seine Finger fuhren noch einmal durch das schwarze Haar und seine Lippen berührten die Stirn des Schlafenden. Dann ging er endgültig zur Tür, trat aus ihr heraus und schloss sie leise.  
  
"Auch wenn du wieder für Dumbledore spionierst, Ich liebe dich." 


	4. Warum muss es gut und böse geben?

Warum?  
  
Severus sah aus dem Fenster der Heulenden Hütte. Draußen tobte ein Schneesturm. Sie waren zu spät. Ob sie überhaupt noch kommen würden, war fraglich. Aber er würde noch eine Weile sitzen bleiben. Vielleicht ließ der Schneesturm noch nach und er konnte zum Schloss ohne von einer Schneewehe eingekesselt zu werden. Als Severus am Morgen aufgewacht war, war er wieder allein gewesen. So wie die vielen Male davor. Und wie die vielen Male davor hatte er stumme Tränen der Verzweiflung vergossen. Bevor er nach Hogwarts zur Schule ging hatte er nie Freunde gehabt. Seine Eltern hatten ihm nie wirklich Beachtung geschenkt. Seinen großen Bruder hatte er nie kennen gelernt. Dieser war gestorben, bevor Severus begreifen konnte. Seine Mutter hatte das nie verkraftet. Sie saß den lieben langen Tag in einem Schaukelstuhl und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Vater war zu beschäftigt, um sich um seinem Sohn zu kümmern. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sein Vater ihm je zum Geburtstag gratuliert oder mit in den Zoo genommen oder ihm etwas aus seiner Jugend erzählt hatte. Dann kam er nach Hogwarts. Dort lernte er Lucius kennen. Das erweckte dann die Aufmerksamkeit des Vaters. Natürlich. Schließlich handelte es sich um einen Malfoy. Severus und Lucius wurden schnell das, was man Freunde nennen konnte. Lucius sprach, Severus hörte zu. Manchmal widersprach er auch, um Lucius wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bekommen. Der blonde Junge war ein Träumer gewesen. Aber er war reich und gewohnt, das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Egal auf welchem Wege. Aber er gab Severus das, was dieser brauchte. Wärme. Geborgenheit. Ein Zuhause. Nur in seinen Armen fühlte er sich wohl. Meist verachtete sich Severus selbst, dass er einen solchen Menschen liebte und brauchte, aber auch dass konnte nichts an dem Umstand ändern, dass er es tat. Und deshalb tat es so weh, dass er ihn wieder verriet. Vielleicht würde er es verstehen. Aber wohl eher nicht. Mit Grauen sah Severus in die Zukunft. Sollte es zum finalen Kampf kommen müsste er sich offen auf die "Gute" Seite stellen. Gegen Lucius. Ihn vielleicht töten. Oder von ihm getötet werden. Die zweite Möglichkeit war noch die Bessere. Dann war sein erbärmliches Leben wenigstens zu Ende. Und er müsste nicht mehr morgens allein aufwachen.  
  
"Gott, ist das kalt draußen. Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht zu lange warten lassen?"  
  
"Ich hätte so schnell die Hütte nicht verlassen. Aber warum sagst du ich? Wo ist Remus?"  
  
"Zuhause. Letzte Nacht war Vollmond und er ist noch zu schwach um in einem solchen Sturm zu bestehen."  
  
"Diesen Worten entnehme ich, dass du bei ihm wohnst."  
  
"Ja. Trotzdem bitte ich dich nicht das Ministerium darüber zu informieren."  
  
"Habe ich gesagt, dass ich das tun würde?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich traue es dir zu."  
  
"So schlecht denkst du also über mich. Das macht mich traurig. Ich dachte, wir wären "Freunde"."  
  
"Ach tatsächlich? Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt: gar nicht."  
  
"Das ist der Severus wie ich ihn kenne und hasse."  
  
"Oh danke schön! Und mir ist eine Freude dir ins Gesicht sagen zu müssen, dass du der abartigste Mensch bist, den ich kenne."  
  
Belustigt grinsten sie sich an und reichten sich die Hände zur Begrüßung.  
  
"Du hast einen kräftigen Handgriff."  
  
"Oh danke! Jahrelanges Quidditchtraining."  
  
"Du musst doch seit Jahren aus dem Training sein..."  
  
"Nein, wenn wir artig waren, durften wir in Askaban eine Runde spielen."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Nein. Ich wollte nur einen Witz machen."  
  
"Oh. Bilde dir einfach ein, dass ich gelacht habe. Okay?"  
  
Sirius nickte. Er sah in Severus Augen weshalb der Mann nicht lachen konnte. Jemand, der lange nichts mehr zu lachen hatte, der schaffte es auch jetzt bei einem kleinen Witz nicht mehr. Ihm ging es oft genauso. Aber dank Remus fand er langsam sein sonniges Gemüt wieder, was er als Schüler an Hogwarts inne hatte. Remus. Er war seine Sonne, sein Mond, seine Luft, sein Wasser. Er war alles für Sirius. Schon in der Schule war es so gewesen. James war Sirius' bester Freund gewesen. Remus der liebste. Und aus Freundschaft ist mit der Zeit mehr geworden. Aber er hatte es Remus nie gesagt. Aus Angst abgelehnt zu werden. Dann, nach Askaban, hatten sie sich wiedergetroffen. Ihre Freundschaft wieder aufgenommen. Sich lange Briefe geschrieben. Und in einem schrieb er es. Ganz klein. In den letzten Satz: Ich liebe dich mehr wie einen Freund. Als Harry von seiner schmerzenden Narbe geschrieben hatte, war Sirius gleich aufgebrochen und hatte zwischendurch bei Remus Quartier gesucht. Und seit der Auferstehung Voldemorts lebte er ganz bei einem Geliebten. Und lernte wieder lachen. In einer Zeit, wo man wirklich lachen musste, um nicht zu verzweifeln. Aber Severus sah aus, als sei er schon fast verzweifelt. Sirius fühlte den Schmerz in den Augen. Und er machte sich Sorgen. Sorgen, dass Severus eine Dummheit begehen würde. Dass er ganz zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren würde. Nur um wieder eine Familie zu haben. Eine Familie, der er ganz angehörte. Um bei Lucius zu sein. Die Anziehung die Lucius auf Severus ausübte hatte Sirius schon damals im Zug gespürt. Auf ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Es war, als hätten sich die beiden gesucht und gefunden.  
  
"Und? Warum sind wir hier?"  
  
"Weil wir alte Freunde sind, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als im größten Schneesturm überhaupt, in einer Hütte zu sitzen, in der es gnadenlos zieht."  
  
"Mir ist nicht nach Scherzen zumute."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!"  
  
"Ach. Tut es das? Was bleibt uns den noch viel außer einem Scherz? Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich liebe mein Leben und die Welt, wie sie jetzt ist. Ich würde gerne Beides behalten. Da es aber nicht so aussieht, dass ich das könnte, koste ich mein Leben noch aus und mache Scherze!"  
  
"Du liebst dein Leben, wie es ist? Du wirst vom Ministerium verfolgt für ein Verbrechen, was du nicht begangen hast. Du musst dich verstecken, lebst auf der Flucht. Kannst deinen Patensohn nicht öffentlich besuchen. Musst es heimlich machen. Was ist das für ein Leben?"  
  
"Dafür liebe ich und werde geliebt! Wie viele Menschen können das von sich behaupten? Kannst du es? Liebst du? Wirst du geliebt?"  
  
"Hier geht es nicht um lieben und geliebt werden. Hier geht es um die Tatsache, dass mir nicht nach Scherzen zumute ist, während der Lord seine Truppen sammelt. Während er kurz davor ist seine alte Machtstellung wieder zu erlangen. Und wir nur zuschauen müssen, beinahe tatenlos, da das Ministerium uns jede Hilfe verweigert, weil Fudge ein solcher Feigling ist."  
  
"Vergiss Fudge! Er war schon immer ein Schlappschwanz. Nicht umsonst war er in Hufflepuff. Wir brauchen das Ministerium nicht. Die alten Kämpfer sind bereits alle versammelt. Die neuen werden bereits von ihnen unterrichtet. Harry, Ron und Hermine verbringen Stunden damit, sich Lichtmagie anzueignen. Und sie machen Fortschritte. Dumbledore steht in ständigen Kontakt mit den Riesen. Remus kümmert sich um die Werwölfe. Das einzigste Problem ist noch Askaban und die Dementoren. Solange sie nicht abgezogen sind, könnten wir wirklich in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Aber auch das wird nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein."  
  
"Dumbledore versucht schon seit Monaten, dass sie von ihrem Posten abgezogen werden. Bis jetzt hat es nicht geklappt. Der Lord wird demnächst in Askaban einmarschieren und alle befreien, die ihm noch nützen können. Die Dementoren wird er auch gleich noch mitnehmen. Und diese werden sich mit Vergnügen - wenn sie so etwas empfinden können - auf die Menschheit stürzen. Nein Sirius, mir ist nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Unsere Welt wird untergehen. Und wir mit ihr."  
  
"Wir werden siegen Severus. Du musst nur daran glauben und dafür kämpfen."  
  
"Wofür kämpfen? Es gibt nichts für dass es sich zu kämpfen lohnt."  
  
"Gibt es nichts, für das du dein Leben opfern würdest? Dass du mit jeder Faser deines Körpers liebst?"  
  
"Doch..."  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Es gibt jemanden, den ich über alle Maßen liebe. Aber am Ende werde ich ihn bekämpfen müssen. Nicht beschützen."  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Ja. Er ist mein Leben. Er gibt mir die Kraft zum Leben. Wenn er erfährt, dass ich ihn wieder verrate, die Sache, für die er lebt, verrate, dann wird er mich umbringen. Und du sagst mir, ich soll glauben und kämpfen? Dafür, dass ich am Ende sterbe? Umgebracht von dem einen Mann, den ich liebe? Den Einzigsten ich je geliebt habe?"  
  
"Aber du bist doch noch auf unserer Seite. Das bist du doch? Also kämpfst du doch schon. Für das, an das du glaubst."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht. Warum muss es nur immer die verschiedenen Seiten geben? Warum Gut und Böse? Reicht es denn nicht, dass wir leben? Müssen wir auch noch kämpfen?"  
  
"Beschwer dich nicht bei mir. Ich habe mir dieses Leben nicht ausgesucht."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Na also."  
  
Schweigend stierten sie eine Weile in die Luft und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Severus musste an den letzten Abend denken.  
  
"Gestern war der junge Malfoy bei mir."  
  
"Was wollte er?"  
  
"Er hat mich um Rat gefragt."  
  
"Was ist daran Besonderes? Du bist sein Hauslehrer."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Also, was wollte er? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."  
  
"Er weiß nicht, ob er das will, was sein Vater will. Dass er ein Todesser wird."  
  
"Er weiß nicht, ob er ein Todesser werden soll?"  
  
"Nein. Das könnte zu einem Problem werden."  
  
"Wie man es nimmt. Er wäre bestimmt ein starker Kämpfer auf unserer Seite."  
  
"Könnte sein. Wenn er überhaupt zum Kämpfen kommt, könnte er das wirklich werden. Ich muss zurück zum Schloss. Ich muss noch die morgige Stunde vorbereiten."  
  
Eilig verließ Severus die Hütte. Nachdenklich sah Sirius ihm nach.  
  
"Ist morgen nicht Sonntag?  
  
Der Professor ging nicht zum Schloss. Er ging in den Verbotenen Wald. Tiefer und immer tiefer. Bis zu einer Lichtung. Der magischen Lichtung. Mehrere Wege durchliefen diesen Platz und bildeten ein Pentagramm. In der Mitte stand eine Gruppe von vier Steinen. Ein jeder symbolisierte ein Element. Feuer. Wasser. Luft. Erde. Aber sie symbolisierten auch die vier Gründer von Hogwarts, erkennbar war es an den eingeritzten Tieren auf den Steinen. Dachs. Adler. Löwe. Schlange. Alle vier hatten ein Element gehabt, dass sie besonders gut beherrschten. Rowena Ravenclaw konnte Stürme entfesseln, die Bäume ausrissen. Helga Hufflepuff ließ die Erde erzittern, wenn es von Nöten war. Godric Gryffindor brannte alles Alte nieder, damit Neues Platz hatte. Und Salazar Slytherin fühlte sich dem Wasser, dem Reinigenden, zugehörig. Die Lichtung war der magischste Ort an Hogwarts. Durch ihre Mitte floss ein kleines Bächlein und eine Ignis Floris, eine Feuerblume, wuchs hier. Ihre Blütenblätter waren flammenrot und sie war einst aus Asche entstanden. Zusammen mit der Erde aus dem Bachbett, in der ihre Wurzeln steckten und der sie umgebenden Luft bildete die Ignis Floris eine magische Einheit, die Singularis Unitas. Alle vier Elemente waren in ihr vereinigt. Das Pentagramm hielt die Kraft, die von der Singularis Unitas ausging, in Grenzen. Alle Zauber, die hier ausgeübt werden, werden hundertfach verstärkt. Deswegen war der Wald auch verboten. Wenn nur ein Schüler auch nur in die Nähe dieser Lichtung kommen und auch nur Zaubern üben würde, könnte das unaussprechliche Folgen haben, die keiner vorhersehen würde. Severus war gern hier. Besonders wenn er glaubte, dass alle Kraft ihn verlassen habe und er sich leer und erschöpft fühlte. Dann ging er hierher und spürte, wie ihn Wärme durchströmte und ihn wieder mit Leben füllte. Hierher ging er zum Nachdenken und manchmal schien es ihm, als wisperten die Geister der Begründer Hogwarts in sein Ohr. Godrics Stimme war fest und klar. Helga klang mütterlich. Wahrscheinlich war sie von etwas breitere Statur und sehr liebevoll, wenn auch streng zu ihren Schülern gewesen. Rowena klang verführerisch und schön. Salazar wie eine Schlange. Leise und zischend. Seine Stimme war einlullend und verführerisch, versprach einem Alles, was man sich wünschte. Severus wusste, dass er dieser Stimme nicht vollkommen vertrauen durfte. Ebenso, wie er Lucius nicht vollkommen vertrauen durfte. Aber Beide waren so schön und fühlten sich so sicher an. Warm. Strahlten Geborgenheit aus. Es war einfach sich ihnen ganz und gar hinzugeben. Aber es gab noch andere Gründe, weshalb Severus oft hier war. Nicht nur wegen der Stimme. Viele Jahre war es her, der Tag an dem er ein Todesser geworden ist. Die Tage davor waren so ereignisreich, dass es für Jahre gereicht hätte. Erst der Vorfall an der Peitschenden Weide...  
  
//***//  
  
Der junge Severus betrat die Hütte. Es war still. Sirius war wohl noch nicht da. Wenn er überhaupt kommen würde, der Feigling. In einem richtigen Zaubererduell würde er nicht überstehen. Besonders bei einem Gegner wie ihn. Der junge Mann sah sich in der Hütte um. Noch nie war er hier gewesen. In Hogsmeade ging das Gerücht um, dass hier einmal Räuber gehaust hätten und nun noch ihre Geister hier wohnten. Schreie der Qual ertönten nachts aus der Hütte. Severus gab nicht auf diese Gerüchte, aber ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon. Die Möbel waren zerfetzt, überall klebte altes Blut und ganze Haarbüschel. Und es war so still hier. Zu still. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Nebentür. Sie stand leicht offen. Er ging zu ihr und sah in den Raum daneben. Auf dem Boden lag ein Mensch.  
  
"Entschuldige, kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
Langsam hob sich der Kopf. Die Hände waren von langen Haaren bedeckt. Sie schienen sich zu verändern. Der ganze Körper veränderte sich. Das Gesicht drehte sich zu Severus. Auch das änderte sich bereits. Auch hier sprossen Haare und die Form veränderte sich. Trotzdem konnte er noch erkennen, wer es war. Remus Lupin. Vor ihm lag Remus Lupin, der schmächtige Lupin. Ein Gryffindor. Einer von den Freunden von Sirius. Der, mit dem man noch am ehesten ein Gespräch führen konnte. Der einem nicht in jedem Satz vorhielt, dass man ein Slytherin ist. Dem dieser Häuserkrieg nicht so wichtig ist. Und er verwandelte sich. In ein Tier. Ein Wolf! Er war ein Werwolf! Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, stand Severus da und starrte auf das Wesen vor ihm. Halb Mensch, halb Wolf. Er hörte nicht die Rufe von James, der den Gang entlanggerannt kam. Er hörte nicht, wie Remus ihm noch zurief, er solle rennen. Er sah, wie der nun vollständig verwandelte Wolf seine Muskeln anspannte und zum Sprung ansetzte. Wie er absprang. Genau auf ihm zu. Die Zähne gefletscht. Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Plötzlich knallte der Wolf gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. James zerrte Severus aus dem Zimmer. Aus der Hütte. Redete auf ihn ein. Aber er hörte ihn nicht. Der Junge sah seinen Retter verständnislos an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sirius, der an der Weide die Beiden erwartete. Sein Unverständnis schlug in Zorn um und er schrie ihn an. Schrie ihn an, dass er verantwortungslos sei. Das er ein Mörder sei. Das er ein verdammter Idiot sei. Und dann verpasste er ihm einen Kinnhaken. Severus hatte noch nie jemanden geschlagen, aber in dem Moment musste es sein. Und es war befreiend. Und fühlte sich gut an. Wütend drehte er sich um und ging zum Schloss. Unterwegs traf er auf McGonagall. Sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ein paar Jahre auf Hogwarts um dort zu unterrichten. Auf seinen dringenden Bitten hin brachte sie ihn zu Professor Dumbledore. Der Professor unterhielt sich lange mit Severus und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, Remus' Geheimnis nicht zu verraten. Das er sich nicht an Sirius rächen würde, konnte er nicht versprechen. Er wollte danach nicht schlafen gehen. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Er ging wieder nach draußen. Er musste nachdenken. Er achtete nicht auf seine Schritte, er ging einfach nur geradeaus. Er achtete nicht darauf, dass er durch den Verbotenen Wald ging. Er ging einfach nur den Weg entlang, den er eingeschlagen hatte. Den er in Zukunft noch oft einschlagen würde. Niemand stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Aber viele beobachteten ihn. Sahen, wie er - wie von magischen Fäden gezogen - sich seinen immer kürzer werdenden Weg zur Magischen Lichtung bahnte. Und sie ließen ihn durch, die Wesen des Waldes. Irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, ihn - wie die Anderen, die den Weg gewählt haben - vom Weg abzubringen. Es war als sei es seine Bestimmung, dorthin zu gehen. Als würden die Begründer von Hogwarts ihn zu sich rufen. Auf der Lichtung angekommen umspülte ihn plötzlich ihre Kraft und sie sprachen zu ihm. Erzählten von ihrer Zeit, den Zeiten danach und die gegenwärtigen Zeit. Und Slytherin sprach auch von der zukünftigen Zeit. Von seinem Erben, der die Welt einer Revolution unterziehen würde, und dass er alles tun würde, um die Sorgen und Nöte von Severus für immer zu verbannen. Die Stimme war so verlockend. Und Lucius sprach doch nachts ähnliches von diesem Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Mein Erbe issst der Lord Voldemort. Er kann dir zzzu mehr Macht verhelfen. Er kann dir helfen, dich an Sssiriusss zu rächen. Schließssse dich dem Lord an. Helf ihm, dir zzzzu helfen. Vertraue mir. Vertraue ihm. Vertraue Luccciusss."  
  
Als Severus am nächsten Abend in Lucius Armen lag und dieser wieder vom Lord sprach, sah ihm Severus fest in die Augen.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Lucius sah ihn fragend an. Severus hatte ihn nie unterbrochen, wenn er vom Lord oder den Todessern sprach.  
  
"Lucius, mach mich zu einem Todesser. Mach mich zu einem von euch."  
  
"Ich habe schon befürchtet, du würdest mich das nie bitten."  
  
Lucius küsste Severus sanft und lang. Dieser presste seinen Körper fest an ihn.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch. Lass uns nie auseinander gehen."  
  
"Nein, nie."  
  
"Lass uns immer zusammen bleiben. Egal was passiert."  
  
"Egal was passiert. Wir werden immer zusammen bleiben. Nichts wird sich zwischen uns stellen."  
  
"Nichts. Noch nicht einmal der Tod."  
  
"Nicht einmal mehr der Tod."  
  
//***//  
  
Es war die schönste Nacht in seinem Leben gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sich Lucius hingegeben. Damals waren sie so jung gewesen. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie in der Zukunft viele Menschen umbringen würden. Dass Severus seinen Entschluss, Todesser zu werden, bereuen und die Seiten wechseln würde. Dass ihre Beziehung später nur durch Verrat weiterexistieren würde. Dass ihr Leben trostlos werden würde, da sie sich in jedem Augenblick nach dem Anderen verzehrten. Ein Rascheln riss Severus, der vor Salazars Stein kniete und die Linien der Schlange entlang strich, aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah wie sich zwei umgestürzte Bäume, die einen Weg verstellten und eigentlich den Blick auf die Lichtung verwehrten, sich aufrichteten und ein Schüler die Lichtung betrat. Severus glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Der Schüler, der wie in Trance den Weg entlang ging, war kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy. 


	5. Löwe oder Schlange?

Warum?  
  
"Endlich issst er da. Der Sssohn von Luccciusss. Lange habe ich auf ihn gewartet."  
  
"Was hast du vor, Salazar?"  
  
"Wasss glaubssst du, Sssseverusss? Ich werde ihn auf den richtigen Weg führen."  
  
"Du willst, dass er ein Todesser wird!"  
  
"Jaaah. Nachdem du endgültig meinen Erben verlassssen hassst, braucht er neue Unterstützzzzung. Und Draco issst stark. Spürssst du, wie stark er issst? Wie sssein Vater. Wie du einsssst. Und wie du braucht er einen der ihn führt. Ihn auf den richtigen Weg führt."  
  
"Den Weg, den du als richtig erachtest. Den Weg, der deinem Erben nützt."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Damit die Schlammblüter endlich verschwinden."  
  
"Dein Erbe war doch selbst nicht reinblütig."  
  
"Dasss issst nicht wahr."  
  
"Doch. Sein Vater war ein Muggel."  
  
"Ssssein Vater issst tot. Tom hat ihn umgebracht."  
  
"Du bist auch tot. Also halt dich aus den Angelegenheiten derer raus, die nach dir kamen."  
  
"Gut Severus. Zeig es der Schlange."  
  
"Halt dich da rausss, Gryffindor! Und du Sssseverusss, dir rate ich, sssei vorsichtig mit deinem Benehmen. Du kannsssst nur ssssolange hierher zzzurück kommen, sssolang ich dich lassss. Vergisss dass nicht!"  
  
"Warum konnte ich dann zurück, nachdem ich Voldemort verraten habe?"  
  
"Ich dachte, man könnte dich noch retten. Ich dachte, man könnte dich noch umstimmen. Ich habe ich mich geirrt. Zzzzum erssten Mal hab ich mich geirrt. Du bissst zu stark. Dumbledore issst zzzzu stark. Er issst ein Gryffindor. Gryffindorsss ssssind ssssso stark. Ssssie sssssind starke Kämpfer. Aber ssssie sssind gut. Viel zzzu gut. Ein Teil jedenfallssss. Warum bissst du nur wieder auf die gute Ssseite?"  
  
"Weil meine Entscheidung, Todesser zu werden falsch war. Ich war einer geworden, weil eine falsche Zunge mich in einem schwachen Moment dazu veranlasst hat. Doch dann hab ich meinen Fehler erkannt. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Für immer. Den Jungen nehme ich mit und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass nie wieder ein Schüler sich hierher verirren kann."  
  
"Geh doch. Geh Sssseverusss. Lassss unsss allein. Doch du wirssst nie wieder kommen können. Ausssser du entscheidessst dich doch noch für die richtige Ssseite."  
  
"Severus. Es wird einsam werden ohne dich. Aber tu was du tun musst. Wende dich von diesem Ort ab. Von der Schlange, die solange dein Herz vergiftet hat. Wende dich vollkommen von ihm ab."  
  
"Ich durchschaue deinen Versuch, aber ich werde nicht anfangen die Gryffindors zu bevorzugen."  
  
"Das habe ich nie versucht."  
  
Severus spürte das Lächeln von Godric.  
  
"Wir können versuchen, Salazar umzustimmen."  
  
"Nein, Helga. Das braucht ihr nicht. Ich brauche diesen Ort nicht mehr. Es stimmt, ich bin immer her gekommen, wenn ich dachte, dass es keinen Grund mehr gibt, weiterzuleben. Aber wenn ich Draco dort stehen sehe, habe ich einen neuen Grund zum Leben gefunden."  
  
"Tatsächlich? Das ist gut. Und ich muss sagen, dass das ein schöner Grund ist. Der Junge ist schön. Findest du nicht auch?"  
  
"Ja. So schön wie sein Vater. Aber keine Angst, keiner ist so schön wie du."  
  
"Oh, danke. Ein Glück das du nicht sehen kannst, wie rot ich geworden bin."  
  
Severus spürte einen Hauch auf seinem Gesicht. Rowena hatte ihm einen Kuss gegeben. Er lächelte leicht und ging dann zu Draco. Der Junge sah ihn aus leeren Augen an.  
  
"Wird Zeit, dass du von Salazar wegkommst."  
  
"Lasss mir den Jungen! LASSSS IHN MIR!!!"  
  
Severus hörte nicht auf die wütende Stimme. Draco schlang seine Arme um ihn, da er spürte, wie ihm die Beine langsam wegknickten. Sein Lehrer versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich zu stützen, als er ihn aus dem Wald, ins Schloss und schließlich in seine eignen Gemächer führte. Dort legte er Draco auf sein Bett, zog ihm die Schuhe und den Winterumhang aus. Darunter trug der Sohn seines Geliebten einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover auf dem ein silberner Drachen gestickt war. Die schwarze Hose war aus Leder. Severus starrte auf dem fast leblosen Körper. So sehr erinnerte er ihn an längst vergangene Zeiten. Draco war seinem Vater so ähnlich. Nur war Lucius nie so hilflos gewesen wie der Junge jetzt. Salazar hatte ihm Kraft geraubt, um ihn besser zu beeinflussen. Um ihn gefügiger zu machen. So hatte er es auch mit Severus gemacht. Allerdings hatte dieser mit der Zeit seine Kraft wiedergewonnen. Je länger er damals mit Salazar gesprochen und je mehr er diesem zugestimmt hatte, desto mehr Kraft hatte er gewonnen. Aber Draco hatte noch nicht mit Salazar gesprochen gehabt. So hoffte Severus jedenfalls. Er ging an seinen Tränkeschrank und holte ein Fläschchen Firmatsaft. Er ließ einen Tropfen davon zwischen Dracos Lippen laufen. Die Augenlider, die sich bereits geschlossen hatten, zitterten leicht bevor sie sich wieder öffneten.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Die Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Es tat weh ihn sprechen zu hören. Severus legte einen Finger auf Dracos Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
"Alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit."  
  
Ein Klopfen störte die Stille. Severus zog den Vorhang zu. Keiner würde jetzt Draco sehen und er könnte sich in Ruhe auskurieren. Dann ging er zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Ein besorgt aussehender Dumbledore stand davor.  
  
"Severus, es tut mir leid, sie jetzt noch zu stören, aber es gibt da etwas, was sie sehen sollten."  
  
"Um was geht es?"  
  
"Am Besten ist es, wenn sie mitkommen und sich das Selbst ansehen."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Severus verließ seinen Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür zu. Dumbledore ging voran in Richtung Astronomieturm. Dort war schon ein Großteil der Lehrerschaft versammelt. Entsetzt sahen sie aus dem großen Fenster aus dem sonst die Schüler den Himmel beobachteten. Severus schob Professor Trelawney zur Seite und blickte auf den Verbotenen Wald. Am dunklen Nachthimmel bewegten sich zwei grell leuchtende Wesen. Etwas rotes, das aussah wie ein Löwe und eine grüne Schlange. Sie waren riesig und noch tausend Meilen weiter deutlichst zu erkennen. Die Schlange hatte sich um den Körper des Löwen geschlungen. Dieser bäumte sich auf, erwischte das Ende der Schlange und schlug seine scharfen Zähne hinein. Lautlos schrie die Schlange vor Schmerz. Im selben Moment fing das Dunkle Mark auf Severus' Arm an zu pulsieren und sein Körper füllte sich mit grenzenlosem Schmerz. Severus kannte das Gefühl. Voldemort schickte ihm eine kleine Erinnerung. Dass er wieder da war. Und dass er ihm nicht so schnell seinen Verrat verzeihen wird. Der Giftzahn der Schlange blitzte auf und bohrte sich in die Kehle des Löwen. Der Löwe stockte, ließ von der Schlange ab und sein Rot verblasste. Triumphierend stellte sich die Schlange auf und zeigte ihre Zunge der Welt. Dann verblasste auch sie.  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
Professor McGonagall wandte sich an Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer nahm seinen Blick nicht von dem Schauplatz von diesem wundersamen Ereignis. Sein Blick war besorgt.  
  
"Dunkle Zeiten stehen uns bevor. Ich habe es heute in meinem Tee gelesen."  
  
"Ach seien sie ruhig, Trelawney."  
  
"Severus! Beruhigen sie sich."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore. Aber es ist spät. Salazar Slytherin hat eben Godric Gryffindor besiegt. Und Voldemort ist letzten Sommer wieder auf erstanden. Und sie sagt jetzt, dass uns dunkle Zeiten bevor stehen? Hätte sie uns das nicht etwas früher sagen müssen? Als Wahrsagelehrerin? Früh genug, damit wir uns darauf hätten vorbereiten können?"  
  
"Mein Inneres Auge sagt mir die Zukunft, wenn es Zeit für die Zukunft ist."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Severus, wie kommen sie eigentlich darauf, dass Salazar Godric besiegt hat? Beide sind seit Jahrhunderten tot."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, ich würde es vorziehen allein mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen."  
  
"Natürlich. Kommen sie."  
  
Severus folgte dem alten Zauberer in dessen Büro. Dort schloss er noch mal kurz die Augen. Atmete tief durch, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.  
  
"Dieser Kampf fand über der Magischen Lichtung statt."  
  
"Welche Lichtung?"  
  
"Die Magische Lichtung. Die Seelen der vier Begründer sind dort. Sie beobachten uns von dort aus. Sie geben dem Schulgelände seine Zauberkraft. Sie werden dort durch ein Wegepentagramm gefangengehalten. Auf der Lichtung treffen alle vier Elemente aufeinander. Das Feuer in Form einer Ignis Flora. Ein kleiner Flussarm, Erde und Luft. Eine Singularis Unitas. Helga Hufflepuff hatte damals die Pflanze dorthin gepflanzt und jeder hat durch einen Zauber einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit dort verewigt, damit sie von dort aus beobachten können, wie ihre Schule weitergeführt wird. Das heißt, so ist es nicht ganz. Salazar lockt Schüler, die ihm geeignet erscheinen und die im Zweifel sind, zu sich und verwirrt sie. Bringt sie auf die Seite von Voldemort."  
  
"Die ihm geeignet erscheinen?"  
  
"Slytherins. Die stark sind. Die etwas beeinflussen können. Die Voldemort nützen können. Er lockt sie zur Lichtung. Die Anderen halten ihn nicht davon ab. Es macht ihnen Spaß, sich mit den Schülern, die kommen zu unterhalten und mit ihnen zu lachen. Aber sie hätten nicht extra für ihre Zerstreuung Schüler angelockt. Das überließen sie Salazar. Er entschied, wer sich der Lichtung nähern durfte."  
  
"Severus, woher wissen sie das?"  
  
"Sie haben es mir erzählt. Ich war auf der Lichtung. Mehr als einmal. Sie war mein Ort."  
  
"Warum haben sie sie nicht vorher schon einmal erwähnt? Diese Lichtung klingt gefährlich."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es verheimlicht habe. Ich habe erst heute wirklich begriffen, dass sie gefährlich ist. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass nie wieder ein Mensch einen Fuß auf die Lichtung setzten wird."  
  
"Wenn sie es können, dann tun sie es."  
  
"Ja, das werde ich."  
  
"Und vorher verraten sie mir noch eins. Dass der Löwe Gryffindor darstellt ist mir klar. Auch dass die Schlange Slytherin ist. Aber was bedeutet dieser Kampf für uns?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Zwar ist der Zauberer Slytherin tot, aber ein Teil von ihm ist da draußen im Verbotenen Wald. Und sein Erbe ist dabei erneut eine Schreckensherrschaft aufzubauen. Das heutige Schauspiel wird jeder, der magisch ist, in hundert Meilen Entfernung noch gesehen haben. Der Sieg der Schlange wird viele in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und andere in ihrem Tun bestätigt haben. Sie werden es für einen Vorboten für die Zukunft halten. Als Vorboten für Voldemorts Sieg. Sie werden resignieren oder erstarken."  
  
"Was glauben sie, was bedeutet es für die Schule?"  
  
"Slytherin wird es leichter fallen, den Wald zu beherrschen. Nun da Gryffindor geschwächt ist. Durch einen Zauber kann ich eine Sperre errichten, die verhindern wird, dass einer die Lichtung betreten kann. Das Problem ist nur, dass es nur einen Zauber gibt, der zwar keinen herein aber alles raus lässt. Nun ist es aber so, dass die Lichtung in einem Punkt eine Ausnahme bildet. Wenn man sie und ihren Standpunkt genau kennt und die Seelen der Begründer einen lassen, dann kann man auf die Lichtung aparieren. Der Dunkle Lord kennt die Lichtung und nun da Slytherin Gryffindor geschwächt hat, kann er von uns unbemerkt das Schulgelände betreten."  
  
"Und durch die Macht der Singularis Unitas unvorhersehbares anrichten. Ich verstehe. Nun ist also schnelles Handeln gefordert. Severus, sie wenden sofort diesen Versperrungszauber an. Ich werde die Bücher studieren, um einen Weg zu finden, eine Apariersperre für diese Lichtung zu errichten."  
  
"Glauben sie, dass das möglich ist?"  
  
"Es muss."  
  
Severus nickte. Dann verließ er das Büro. Zurück in seinem Keller mischte er einen Trank zusammen, der ihm bei dem Versperrungszauber helfen sollte. Dann ging er in den Wald. Es gestaltete sich schwierig, den Weg zur Lichtung zu finden. Salazar versperrte ihm den Weg. Verwirrte ich. Aber er schaffte es immer wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu kommen. Anscheinend halfen ihm Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff bei seinem Vorhaben. So schaffte er es schließlich doch noch, die Lichtung zu erreichen. Er ging die Wege entlang und beträufelte sie mit dem Trank. Als er seinen Gang beendete, sprach er eine lange Beschwörung und riesige Hecken wuchsen empor und umschlossen die Lichtung von allen Seiten. Es waren Hecken der Schwarzen Rose. Keinen würden sie hindurch lassen. Ihre Dornen waren todbringend. Severus musste bei ihrem Anblick an ein Märchen denken. Mit dem Gedanken an das Schlafende Dornröschen ging er wieder zum Schloss. Dornröschen schlief solange, bis ein Prinz kam und sie wach küsste. Den Prinzen hatten die Dornen nicht abgehalten. Diese Dornen waren nur von außen gefährlich. Von außen wurde jeder Zauber abgeschmettert. Innen gab es eine schwache Stelle. Inzwischen dämmerte schon der Morgen und ein blutroter Sonnenball stieg auf. Severus beschloss noch wenige Stunden zu schlafen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihm viel abverlangt und er war sehr erschöpft. Da in seinem Bett der junge Malfoy lag, legte Severus sich auf sein Sofa. Es war etwas ungewohnt und zugegebenermaßen unbequem, aber ihn störte es nicht weiter und er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Dafür träumte Draco umso mehr. Von Schlangen. Steinen. Nein keine Steine. Es waren Gräber. Gräber auf denen Schlangen krochen. Ein Grab zog ihn an, wie das Licht die Motten. Es war ein großes Grab. Anscheinend ruhten dort zwei Menschen. Es stand kein Name auf der Grabstein. Nur ein Großes M und ein großes S. Diese beiden Buchstaben waren ineinander verschlungen und erinnerten an zwei sich liebende Körper. Und obwohl Draco nicht wusste, woher, so wusste er doch, dass die Toten sich in ihrem Grab umarmten. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Wappen, welches in den Stein eingemeißelt war. Ein Drache. Es war das Wappen der Malfoys. Aber welcher Malfoy lag dort unten? Draco sank auf die Knie und fing an, die Erde mit vollen Händen wegzuschaufeln. Er hatte nicht viel geschafft, als sich die Landschaft sich auflöste und alles um Draco herum dunkel wurde. Er öffnete die Augen. Er war nicht mehr auf der Lichtung. Wo war er? Er lag in einem Bett. Größe King Size. Er sah durch die Silbernen Vorhänge nach draußen. Er kannte diesen Raum. Konnte ihn nur nicht gleich einordnen. Auf dem schwarzem Sofa lag ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar. Draco schlüpfte aus seinem Bett. Er bemerkte, dass er seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe nicht mehr trug. Die Sachen lagen ordentlich zusammengelegt neben dem Bett. Leise ging er zu dem schlafenden Mann. Das Gesicht war entspannt. Und schön. Der Mund war leicht geöffnet. Die Lippen, die sonst spöttisch oder überlegen auf die Schüler herabblickten, waren so verführerisch, wie es Draco bisher bei keinem Anderen gesehen hatte. Frieden lag auf den Gesicht. Langsam öffneten sich die Augen und dunkle braune Augen sahen ihn verschlafen und fragend an.  
  
"Lucius? Du bist geblieben?"  
  
"Nein. Ich bin Draco."  
  
Severus schloss noch einmal die Augen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder. Diesmal war der verschlafende Blick verschwunden. Der kalte Blick, den der Professor sonst immer an den Tag legte, war wieder da. Draco fröstelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war. Warum er in dem Bett von seinem Lehrer geschlafen hatte. Warum sein Lehrer auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte. Warum er ihn mit Lucius angeredet hatte. Und was das "Du bist geblieben?" zu bedeuten hat. Und warum in den kalten Augen eine Brise Enttäuschung lag. Er wusste so wenig von der Welt. So wenig von Enttäuschung. So wenig vom letzten Tag. 


End file.
